Sambahula Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sambahula Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. Thus I heard. At one time the Blessed One was living on a rock, in the country of the Sakyas. 2. At the time, many bhikkhus were living diligently in the vicinity of the Blessed One, with aroused effort for dispelling. 3. Then Màra the evil one creating the form of an aged Brahmin bent like the beam of a roof, with a large topknot, dressed in a cloth made of strips of antelope hide, breathing heavily and with a stick in his hand approached those bhikkhus and said: "Venerable ones are young, gone forth in the prime of youth, have not enjoyed sensual pleasures. Good ones, partake sensual pleasures, do not abandon what is here and now and search in time." 4. "Brahmin, we have not given up the here and now and do not run with time. We have given up the short lived, and search the here and now. Brahmin, the Blessed One has said that sensual pleasures are short lived with much unpleasantness and worries. Sensual pleasures have many dangers. This Teaching is here and now time does not matter to it, is inviting to come and see and leads inwards. It's to be realized by the wise. 5. When this was said, Màra the evil one shook his head, pulled out his tongue, curved his forehead, to form three lines and went away leaning on his stick. 6. Then those bhikkhus approached the Blessed One, worshipped, sat on a side and said thus: 7. "Venerable sir, we were living diligently in the vicinity of the Blessed One, with aroused effort for dispelling. Then an aged Brahmin bent like the beam of a roof, with a large topknot, dressed in a cloth made of strips of antelope hide, breathing heavily and with a stick in his hand approached us and said Venerable ones are young, gone forth in the prime of youth, have not enjoyed sensual pleasures. Good ones, partake, sensual pleasures, do not abandon what is here and now and search in time 8. Then venerable sir, we said thus to that Brahmin, we have not given up the here and now and do not run with time. We have given up the short lived, and search the here and now. Brahmin, the Blessed One has said that sensual pleasures are short lived with much unpleasantness and worries. Sensual pleasures have many dangers. This Teaching is here and now time does not matter to it, is inviting to come and see and leads inwards. It's to be realized by the wise. 9. When we said the he shook his head, pulled out his tongue, curved his forehead, to form three lines and went away leaning on his stick. 10. Bhikkhus, that is not a Brahmin, he is Màra the evil one, he had come to distract you. 11. Then the Blessed One knowing its meaning said this stànza: :"If someone sees unpleasantness and its origin, : He would not turn to sensuality again. : Knowing endearments, as the bond in the world : That man will train, to discipline it."